A Brother's Understanding
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Tommy finally understood what his brother was talking about and was able to defeat Asuramon. However, can he face a greater challenge: reconnecting with his brother? Read and find out. No pairings, just good brotherly bonding. Includes post-season scene.


Here we go again, guys.

Another fanfic that isn't Digital Kingdom Hearts OR Dragonball Z. Can you guess what it is? Well, if you're reading this, then you already know what it is, because you read the title and description and decided to check it out.

This is a one-shot post season four for Digimon. Specifically around Tommy and his older brother Yutaka. Kind of sad that he isn't mentioned more, as even Shinya, Takuya's brother is in about two other episodes than the end. Yutaka isn't even shown; that's a rip off.

So, here's the missing scene between Tommy and Yutaka, where they make amends and everything.

So, here we go…

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, probably won't ever unless it's in another Dimension or something of that nature.

(Story begin)

(Flashback)

"_You guys aren't doing him any favors, you know," said Yutaka, "You always give him what he asks for. He never has to depend on himself for anything."_

"_You know that's not true!" denied Tommy, "I don't need you or anyone else to take care of me."_

_Yutaka sighed and turned to head up the stairs._

"_You're WRONG!" shouted Tommy after Yutaka, "Take it back, Yutaka!"_

_Yutaka ignored him and continued walking up the stairs._

"_You're a big meanie!" shouted Tommy, fighting back tears, "I HATE YOU!"_

(Flashback End)

Those three words echoed inside his head, feeling regret for ever saying them. Tommy stood outside his brother's door for what seemed like hours, but what were really only a few minutes.

(Flashback)

"_You're just jealous cause I'm the favorite," said Tommy._

"_Jeez, Tommy, you really don't have a clue, do you?" replied Yutaka._

(Flashback)

And he didn't, not then, but now he understood. He finally understood what his brother was talking about.

(Flashback)

"_You're selfish," said Yutaka, "You must drive your friends crazy, if you had any friends."_

(Flashback End)

(Flashback)

"_You know, Tommy," said Yutaka, "You'd be so much happier if you didn't get your way all the time."_

(Flashback End)

And he was happier. He finally found friends, and made friends out of people he thought weren't friends.

(Flashback)

_Katsuharu turned back to Tommy and pointed at himself._

"_Hey Tommy," said Katsuharu, "It's your turn now. I gave you a push into the Digital World, now it's your turn to give me a push out!"_

_Tommy didn't like keeping score, but it made sense to Katsuhara, and he wasn't going to argue, he pushed Katsuhara into the Trailmon. He waved goodbye to Katsuhara and his group as the Trailmon was leaving the station._

(Flashback End)

Tommy took a deep breath and steeled his courage, like he did against Asuramon, before knocking on his brother's door.

"Who is it?" asked Yutaka from inside.

"Hey, Yutaka?" said Tommy, "Can we talk?"

Yutaka opened the door, his first reaction was to send Tommy away, but upon looking at him, he stopped. The look in Tommy's eyes had changed from the last few days. The old look had dependency all over it, but the new look had self-confidence and courage the likes of which he had never seen in a kid so young. Yutaka felt something was different about his kid brother, and he was now interested in finding out.

"Sure," said Yutaka, opening the door further, "Come on in."

Tommy walked in and sat on Yutaka's bed as Yutaka returned to his computer chair.

"So," said Yutaka, "What's up?"

"I'm sorry," said Tommy, seemingly out of nowhere.

"About what?" asked Yutaka.

"About before, I don't hate you."

"I know," replied Yutaka, knowing when someone didn't mean something he or she said.

"More than that, I finally understand what you've been telling me all along. I am happier, now that I don't get everything I want."

"Really?" asked Yutaka, confused.

"Yeah," said Tommy, "I know you probably won't believe me, but that time I was gone for about an hour last week, something happened."

"You should know that you can tell me anything," said Yutaka.

"Okay," said Tommy, steeling his courage once more, "Here goes."

And so, Tommy spent the next 30 minutes telling Yutaka about the Digital World, and his adventures with his friends. Yutaka listened with interest, as he never heard his brother talk about something so enthusiastically. Once he was done, Yutaka took a few moments to take everything in.

"You don't believe me, do you?" asked Tommy, showing some fear that it might be true.

"Well," replied Yutaka, "Normally I wouldn't, but something about you changed after that day, and I didn't understand it. You were acting as if you DIDN'T want your way; that you were actually working hard to help others. I asked Katsuharu about it, since he usually picks on you and he said that you went through something that made you a better person than he ever was. I believed him, because I believed that you would one day understand how the world works. I'm just glad that you figured it out before Asuramon could kill you. I'm proud of you, Tommy."

"Thanks, Yutaka," said Tommy, fighting back tears.

"Hey, what do you say?" suggested Yutaka, "How 'bout we go hang out for real. It'll just be the two of us."

"What about your other friends?" asked Tommy.

"They'll get over it," said Yutaka, "Besides, what's important is that brothers don't forget to spend time together."

(AN1)

"Thanks bro," said Tommy, jumping up to hug him.

"You're welcome, Tommy," said Yutaka, glad that Tommy understood.

* * *

After an hour of wandering around, Tommy and Yutaka found themselves at the park. There, Takuya, J.P., Koji, and Koichi were playing pick up soccer with some friends from school against another team that Katsuharu, Teppei, and Teruo had joined. By the tables were Zoey and Chiaki, rooting them on with some other kids that didn't participate.

(AN2)

"HEY! Zoey! Chiaki!" shouted Tommy, getting their attention.

"Hey Tommy!" said Zoey, happy to see her friend again, "And who's this?"

"This is Yutaka, my older brother," said Tommy.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Yutaka, shaking their hands in turn, "Tommy's told me _all_ about you."

"Really?" said Zoey, sounding surprised.

"What do you mean he can't play?" asked Takuya.

"He got a call from his mom at the last minute," replied Katsuharu, "Something about a family birthday or something. Long story short he can't make it, so we're one down."

"Aw man," said Takuya, "This bites. And we can't play for real unless you guys get another player."

"You guys short someone?" asked Yutaka.

Takuya turned and looked at Yutaka, regarding him for a moment. Tommy told him about Yutaka, and how much of a jerk he had been. Well, that was before the battle with Sakkakumon. Afterwards, Tommy seemed more down on himself for not listening to him. Takuya understood what he was talking about. Having a younger brother that got favored wasn't something to enjoy some of the time. However, not seeing any regret being here in his eyes, Takuya headed over to them.

"Yeah," said Takuya, "I'd invite you, but that'd make it one-sided, and we could not, in good conscious, do that."

"What about Tommy here?" asked Yutaka, placing a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"What about us spending the afternoon together?" asked Tommy, wondering if this was an excuse.

"I'll be right here," said Yutaka, "I'll even root for you. What do you say?"

"I say," said Tommy, giving a big smile, "Let's get started already."

Takuya gave a short laugh and sent Tommy over to Katsuharu to be on his team. Takuya turned to Yutaka and nodded. Yutaka returned it and Takuya headed back to the field.

(AN3)

"What was that?" asked Chiaki.

'Just an understanding of older brothers,' thought Yutaka, but replied, "Something both Takuya and I know so well."

The game lasted for the full hour and a half, and while Tommy got tired, he didn't stop unless a timeout was called. He even got to score once, allowing Katsuharu's team to win that day.

"No way," said Takuya, looking at the final score, "Go Tommy!"

Everyone cheered for Tommy's success in the game, especially Yutaka.

* * *

When they got back home, their parents saw the condition Tommy's clothes were in and immediately went into over-worried-parents mode. Yutaka calmed them down and told them what happened at the game while Tommy went up to get ready for bed, including a bath at no budging from the parents and no argument from Tommy. Mom and Dad were so proud of Tommy that they wanted to get him a present for doing such a good job. Tommy told them they didn't have to and that the victory was good enough. Mom and Dad just smiled at each other, knowing that Tommy was growing up, and it was thanks to his friends he met a few days ago. They didn't know what happened, but they knew it was for the better. Yutaka called up his buddies and explained what happened, and decided to try again a few days later.

All and all, Yutaka was proud that Tommy knew what the real world was like now, at least some of it. Now comes the hard part, explaining the rest of what the real world is like. Yutaka went to sleep dwelling only on how much Tommy was going to grow up over the next few years, glad that he understood that he isn't the center of everyone else's world.

(Story End)

I know that was short, but it covered what needed to be covered, even Tommy's ending to the show, the one at the field. I expanded off of that and you now see the result.

Author Notes, GO!

AN1: Everyone who HAS a brother or IS a brother should understand this.

AN2: Well, if everyone participated, there wouldn't be a whole lot of room.

AN3: Well, they BOTH have younger brothers, which makes them OLDER brothers. They would understand, to a degree, what it's like to not only BE an older brother, but how to DEAL with younger brothers.

Until next time…

Later,

RDF1


End file.
